


My Name is Might Have Been

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, First Kiss ish, Fluff, Has anyone figured out a ship name for them yet, Missing Scene, Spoilers for Captain Marvel, These two have so much potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Before saying goodbye, Carol has a question for Maria, regarding their past.





	My Name is Might Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I went to see Captain Marvel for the second time yesterday, and this morning I felt confident enough to write some Carol/Maria. What's their ship name anyway? Captain Photon? Carria? Marrol? Ramvers? I'll stop now.  
> I wrote two stories so far, this one and another I'll be posting right after. They were just short one-shots to get a grip on the characters, so to speak. I'll try to write longer ones soon! I hope you enjoy!

Saying goodbye was harder than Carol had thought. She stood outside the Rambeau household, in her suit, ready to fly off. Only, she didn't feel like flying off. Her heart was heavy, so heavy she thought she wouldn't be able to fly at all. It would ground her like an anchor. She knew exactly why. More memories had gone through her mind the more she spoke with Maria, and she couldn't really make sense of them. Maybe they were just fantasies.

  
"Good night for a takeoff."

  
Carol looked back at the house, where Maria walked out the door and down the stairs. She came to stand beside Carol. Their eyes met and for a second the blonde thought she could see something in Maria's eyes. A mixed of sadness and something else. Then, they both looked up at the stars illuminating the night sky.

  
They were silent for a second. Carol was pondering over her memories. She crossed her arms, deep in thoughts. There were just too many of them to be a dream. Beside her, Maria was pursing her lips. Carol turned to face her. If she were going to leave for some time, she didn't want this particular doubt to weigh her down.

  
"Maria, can I ask you something?"

  
Maria faced her as well, and their eyes met again.

  
"Sure, anything."

  
"This might sound strange, but I have some memories that I can't really make sense of. Maybe you can help me?"

  
"I could try, but I'm warning you, if these are memories of that time you were so drunk you rearranged your entire apartment for some reason, even I can't explain it."

  
They chuckled, and suddenly Carol wished she could remember that time.

  
"Seriously? No, it's not that. It's..."

  
She hesitated one last time, glancing at the door to see whether Monica would come bursting suddenly.

  
"Was there a thing, between the two of us? Did we use to date or something?"

  
Maria seemed at a lost for words for a moment. She crossed her arms reflectively and looked at the ground between them. Carol waited, but when no answer seemed to come, she continued:

  
"It's okay if we weren't. I'm not hitting on you. Even if you're gorgeous..."

  
"Carol..."

  
"Sorry, I'll stop."

  
Maria sighed with a small smile on her lips.

  
"No, it's not... Yes, we used to date. Before the accident."

  
Carol was shocked for a second. In hindsight, some of those memories were pretty straight forward with no other possible interpretation, but still, it was a comforting confirmation.

  
"Well, why didn't you tell me anything before!"

  
"How was I supposed to say it! To explain this! You told me you had forgotten everything! I didn't want to burden you with something like that when you couldn't even remember who you are!"

  
Carol was stunned once again.

  
"It's not."

  
"What?"

  
"A burden. It's not a burden. I spend six years being constantly told to repress my feelings, but right now I really don't want to. So what we were dating? It makes me an even worst person for disappearing but we had already established that fact."

  
She shrugged it off.

  
"It's not a big deal."

  
Maria pursed her lips, looking away.

  
"Are you kidding me?"

  
"What? Did I say something wrong?"

  
"It's exactly what you told me when we started dating."

  
"What?"

  
"That it wasn't a big deal. I mean, the only two female army pilots secretly dating and you said..."

  
Memories came flooding in Carol's mind. She was almost used to the dizzying feeling now.

  
"... It doesn't matter if we're dating or not. I'll always be there for you."

  
A wave of guilt washed over Carol. She looked straight into Maria's eyes once again and saw that same spark she'd seen before. For better or worse she realized, Maria still had feelings for her. And she had found herself falling for her best friend all over again.

  
"I promise to you right now, if we had time and I didn't have to go, I would have taken you on a date."

  
Maria smiled.

  
"I know."

  
Carol looked back at the door once again. Still, no Lieutenant Trouble bursting through.

  
"Does Monica know?"

  
Maria shook her head.

  
"We were waiting until she was old enough to understand."

  
"Well, I'll try to be back before that."

  
They looked at each other once again, and Carol's gaze was drawn to Maria's lips.

  
"Hey, can I ki..."

  
Before she could finish her sentence Maria had gotten a hold of her collar and pulled her close to press a kiss to her lips. Carol barely had the time to kiss her back, placing a hand on Maria's cheek, before Maria pulled them apart. Carol tried to chase after her but she had to open her eyes to see where Maria had gone, and Maria let go of her suit with a sad smile.

  
"Don't come back until you've saved everyone this time."

  
Carol smiled but stepped away, putting some distance between them as she heard the door click open. Monica burst down the stairs with her leather jacket in hand, and while Carol hugged her goodbye, she couldn't take her eyes away from Maria. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest. She wasn't as sad to leave as before, because she knew there was someone waiting for her to come back.


End file.
